


double date

by sunkwans



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Grumpy Raphael Santiago, M/M, Magnus is THE matchmaker, Raphael Santiago Has Feelings, Raphael is the clan leader, Simon being Simon, Simon is a flegling, alec just kinda sits there, and raphael didn't turn him, but it's a double date of sorts, enjoy, malec is not the main ship, not surprising, surprise, this is really fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 06:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkwans/pseuds/sunkwans
Summary: Raphael is being forced to go out by his warlock "friend". But Raphael is surprised to find that he maybe enjoys the company of a specific fledgling more than he expected.





	double date

**Author's Note:**

> happy independence day to all of my "fellow american's". i write this one-shot of all of my favorite otp's & brotp's going out to dinner out of pure american pride. and also because i'm a sucker for all things saphael/malec-centric. enjoy, angels :)

Raphael contemplated stepping out into the sunlight. And then he realized Magnus purposely texted him when the sun was down so he couldn't end the pain that was definitely about to come. He wouldn't say no to Magnus, because Magnus was literally  _begging._ It seemed as if Magnus had taken in another Downworld child, just as he had Raphael, but this particular Downworlder was a fledgeling, and also as Magnus put it  _"annoying as fuck."_ Why he would commend Raphael to meet the child was yet to be discovered. And, of course, Magnus' Shadowhunter arm candy would be there. Raphael could say that he didn't like Alec, but he didn't have anything  _against_ him, per se. Raphael just didn't particularly like anyone. Magnus and Ragnor always the exception. (Although Raphael would never tell Magnus that he actually didn't hate him. It would give Magnus power over Raphael, and that was not to be taken lightly.) So, Raphael sucked it up, and replied to Magnus, saying that he'd be at Taki's in ten minutes. 

 

Raphael opened the door to Taki's- exactly ten minutes from when he'd last texted Magnus- and immediately was glad he'd come. It took a lot to impress Raphael Santiago. He'd been alive for a long time, and meeting  _many_ pop-stars and famous fashion designers- both thanks to Magnus- hadn't impressed him. 

But the laughing fledgeling made Raphael feel all weird and tingly in odd places. It was most distressing. The young vamps name was Stanley- or at least that's what Magnus told Raphael- and he was quite something. His features were ordinary; brown hair that curled at the tips, brown eyes. It was something about  _him_ that Raphael found intriguing. Like the fact that the boy had the brightest smile on his face, or how despite not needing them, he had on square framed glasses. Raphael approached the table warily, already untrusting of the fledgeling. When he was close enough to be seen, Magnus slipped from the booth. 

"Raphael!" Magnus said happing, approaching Raphael with his arms wide. Raphael really didn't want to  _hug_ Magnus, but powered through the short introduction without slapping Magnus in the back of the head. Raphael looked back at the table, and was again, surprised to see Stanley leaning over the table and conversing with Alec. The fledgeling smiled at something Alec said, and replied, making Alec chuckle. Raphael didn't think that Alec laughed a lot, and the fact that the fledgeling who was  _"annoying as fuck"_ , got a laugh out of Alec made Raphael even more impressed. It was, again, most distressing. Magnus sat back down in the booth beside Alec, and gestured gracefully to the seat across from him, the same booth where Stanley was sitting. Raphael swallowed thickly, and scooted into the booth. 

"Hey, Raphael," Alec said. He smiled at Raphael, and Raphael nodded back in his direction. It was Raphael's way of saying hello. Magnus smiled at Alec in the soppy way he always did, and Raphael rolled his eyes and looked to his left at the fledgeling. 

"I'm Simon," he said softly. 

Raphael wanted to smirk- or smack Magnus, he couldn't decide which. 

"And as you've probably heard I'm Raphael," Raphael said, trying not to look Simon in the eye. Raphael couldn't help it, though. He glanced up, and saw the fledgeling smile at him. Simon still had some color in his skin- a sign that he had been turned recently- and his brown eyes were alight with happiness. Raphael thought that he could see rings of gold around Simon's eyes.

"I did. I've always liked the name Raphael. But it is a very vampire-y name, if you know what I mean," Simon added, almost suggestively.

Raphael glanced at Magnus, but Magnus was focused on Alec. "I don't think I do," Raphael said.

Simon flushed- his resolve seemingly disappearing. "Well, it's- I mean it's a hot name."

"A hot name?"

Simon nodded. "It's just- when you hear the name Raphael, you're thinking "wow, he's gonna be hot", right?"

Raphael shook his head. "I know no other Raphael's."

"You didn't disappoint," Simon said quietly.

A lot of thoughts ran through Raphael's head at that, and yet just one stuck; _this vampire is going to kill me again._ Raphael turned abruptly to Magnus. "You were incorrect. I like this fledgeling."

Magnus stopped talking to Alec, his mouth wide with shock, before he smirked. "I know everything. I was not incorrect."

"You don't know everything," Alec and Simon said at the exact same time. They reached their hands up and high-fived without even glancing at each other. Raphael was- again, surprisingly- impressed. It appeared as if Alec had made a friend out of the fledgeling.

Raphael rolled his eyes. "You used to think that Alec didn't like you."

Alec scoffed. "Is that so?"

Simon smirked, and hit Alec's shoulder from across the table. "Heartbreaker."

"I still think that title belongs to Izzy, if we're being honest here," Alec said conversationally to Simon.

"Nope. It belongs to me. I break hearts and take names," Simon said, putting a fist to his chest. Raphael just watched.

Magnus scoffed. "Really? Because last night when I asked you to kill the fly you cried. You're a _vampire_ , Simon."

"The fly didn't deserve it!" Simon defended. Alec nodded his agreement, and Magnus looked at Raphael, exasperated. 

"What the fuck am I going to do with them?" Magnus asked, throwing his hands in the air.

"Technically," Raphael began, "the fledgeling should choose a clan to go to. If Simon wants to."

Simon made an odd noise in the back of his throat, which made Raphael glance questioningly at him. Simon was looking down at his hands, which were wrapped around a glass of blood. 

"I don't know," Simon said softly. 

Alec shared a glance with Magnus. "You don't have to, Si."

"No, I know, but I think I should. It might be good for me, yeah? Character building."

Magnus glanced greatfully at Raphael. "Raphael's the head of the New York clan. It's the biggest clan," Magnus added. Raphael felt an odd sort of pride swell in his chest, hearing the High Warlock of Brooklyn talk so highly of his clan. 

Simon looked to Alec for conformation, and Alec nodded. "It's fine with me. I just- I can still see you two, right?"

Magnus, despite all his talk of not liking the fledgeling, nodded vigorously. "Of course you can, Sheldon. You're always welcome in the loft. Although, I might have trouble with you stealing my man."

Simon opened his mouth to object- either correcting his name, or to say something about him not liking Alec- but Alec beat him to it. "It's Simon. And, I don't like him like that. He's like another brother."

Simon smirked. "Definitely. Alec's like the big brother I never had."

"So what does that make me?" Magnus asked jokingly. 

Simon sobered up. "I don't know. Half the time I think you hate me, but I know that's not true, because you would've sprayed your vampire away repellent a long time ago if it was that. So, maybe you tell me."

"I'm the cool uncle," Magnus said, not skipping a beat. 

Raphael rolled his eyes. "I don't think cool is a good description of you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Magnus said indignantly.

Alec laughed, and intertwined his and Magnus' hands on the table. Raphael felt a small pang of jealousy, but he knew that was stupid. Magnus was happy, and so Raphael should be happy. 

"Don't worry, we don't have to hold hands too," Simon whispered quietly so only Raphael would hear. Raphael became hyper aware of how close Simon was sitting to him, of Simon's knee pressed gently against his. 

Raphael shrugged. "I don't see why not."

Simon flushed, but Raphael could've sworn Simon's leg pushed harder against his for a minute. "I don't think- I mean, after a date."

Raphael smirked. "Isn't that what this is? A double date?" 

**Author's Note:**

> hope everyone has an amazing fourth of july (american or not), and thank you for reading :) as always, kudos & comments are welcome <3


End file.
